Architects of the Future
by Raphael Havok Blake
Summary: It has been twenty years since Inquisitor Antinnis Trevelyan sealed the Breach, and the world is at peace. But when a trip to Val Royeaux goes terribly wrong, his daughter and Kieran Cousland find themselves on an adventure that threatens to disrupt all of that order. Rated T for now. Occurs in a universe where Flemeth did not separate Urthemiel from Kieran.
1. Chapter 1: A Visit to the Capital

**Skyhold, 9:62 Dragon**

"Vex, aren't you ready yet?" Lord Inquisitor Antinnis Trevelyan felt like this was the hundredth time he'd called his daughter down from her bedroom. Didn't this girl take these kinds of events seriously? Visits to the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux were a big deal; he'd even put on his old red formal attire, the one he'd worn 20 years prior to the Winter Palace, the night he had all but grabbed power from the Empress and Grand Duke of Orlais.

"The Cathedral isn't going anywhere, Father," came the reply. "Why are you in such a hurry?" With that, a door upstairs opened and Vex descended the stone stairs of the keep that she and her father had called home for the past 21 years. She wore a colorful, Orlesian-style number that made Antinnis shudder. "You don't like it? Aunt Vivienne had it made for me by her personal tailor."

"And that explains a lot. All you need now is a horned hat and an aloof attitude and you're all set."

"Very funny, Father. Just because you can barely dress yourself doesn't mean I should follow suit." Avexis Trevelyan's carefree, humorous attitude and medium skin tone came from her father, a Free Marcher noble of Rivaini heritage. Her piercing eyes, that stubborn, rash streak of hers…that was all her mother. "Aunt Vivienne also braided my hair. Do you at least like that?"

Antinnis kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled. "There is nothing about you that I dislike, my darling child. Now, come, your mother is expecting us and I'd rather not be late." The Inquisitor turned and motioned for Josephine to come over. "While we are gone, the castle is yours. And Cullen's. And Leliana's, I suppose. If anyone comes for a visit or on business, ask to either wait around and give them a guest room, or have them return in a week, if they feel like making the trek to and fro again." The Antivan ambassador nodded and headed in the direction of the rookery to inform Leliana.

As they headed out into the courtyard, Vex turned to her father. "A week? But it will take us a few days to go back and forth from Val Royeaux. That's not enough time! What if it's important? Like darkspawn, or a high dragon, or –" Antinnis cut her off with a raised hand, then whistled sharply. A cry emanated from the battlements as a shadow was cast over father and daughter. The winged creature was large, bigger than a horse. Its birdlike head and lionlike body cast an air of dignity and nobility. Not that Vex picked up on any of that, as she was too busy gawking. "Is…is that a griffon?! Like from the stories Uncle Varric tells?"

Antinnis allowed himself a chuckle. "Yes. The Grey Wardens have been breeding them for some time, as one of their number found an egg clutch years ago. This one was a gift from First Warden Aedan Cousland, for everything we've done for him, the order, and his family over the years."

"Cousland? You mean Kieran's father?" Vex blushed as she spoke his name.

Her father rolled his eyes. "**Teyrn** Kieran Cousland's father, and Lady Morrigan's husband, yes. This particular griffon is named Oren, after The First Warden's late nephew. Flying there, it will only take us hours to reach Val Royeaux. Now, if you're done drooling all over my new mount?" Vex quickly shook Kieran from her mind and hopped onto Oren behind her father. Antinnis spurred the creature into motion, and in one graceful move it took off into the sky.

After some time, Antinnis turned back to look at Vex. "You know, Teyrn Cousland will be at the Grand Cathedral tomorrow. If you're that taken with him, I can arrange for the two of you to spend more time together."

"What?" Vex almost blurted out.

"The Teyrn of Highever, possible heir to King Alistair's throne, and the daughter of the Inquisitor…if all worked out, you could be Queen of Ferelden, much less Teyrna. Everyone wins."

Vex blushed a deeper red. "I guess it couldn't hurt for you to ask. On one condition, though: you have to promise me that you're doing this for my sake, not to tighten your grip on Thedas. You already practically rule Orlais, after all."

He sighed, then smiled again. "I promise, Avexis."


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

They arrived at the Grand Cathedral earlier than anyone, allowing them a day's rest at Chateau Trevelyan, on the outskirts of the city. The normally crowded streets of Val Royeaux were quiet when they left the estate, almost serenely so. The Chant of Light carried through the air, high above the heads of the Trevelyans. The front doors swung open before the two reached the entrance, and into the streets stepped Divine Victoria, accompanied by her personal guard. She was devoid of all effects of office, instead wearing a simple but well-crafted tunic and pants.

"A pleasure to see you, Your Perfection." Antinnis bowed low, and Vex followed suit. "We were just on our way to see you, actually."

The Divine nodded to her guards, and they – all former Inquisition soldiers handpicked by Victoria herself – dispersed. A large smile spread across her scarred face as she strode forward and hugged Antinnis tightly. "I have missed you, my love."

"And I, you…my Lady Pentaghast."

Divine Victoria, formerly Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, hugged Vex and kissed her tenderly. "And I have missed you too, Avexis."

Tears formed in Vex's eyes as she held on tight. "I missed you more, Mother," she managed to whimper.

Cassandra pulled her love and her daughter in closer, savoring the moment for as long as she could. She stroked Antinnis' graying temples. "We are getting old, Antinnis. Look at how big our daughter has gotten."

Now tears welled in the Inquisitor's eyes too. "She's so much like you, Cass. Beautiful like you. As determined as you once she wants something." He grinned slyly as he wiped away the tears. "Headstrong and rash like you too."

That got him a playful but hard punch in the arm. "Shut up." She rubbed the spot where she had hit him, then took his arm and Vex's as they walked towards his residence in the city. Her guards shadowed the family, lest some assassin attempt to attack the two most powerful people in Thedas. "So, how is everyone back at Skyhold?"

"Varric is back again. Not like he ever leaves for good anyway. Apparently, Bianca's husband finally died, so she moved into the keep with him. According to Varric, not enough of her family is alive to stop them. Vivienne comes back periodically, mainly 'to spoil my niece rotten', according to her. You'd think being Grand Enchanter would mean that she was more busy. Sera's been helping Leliana gain contacts among the populace, mainly the servants and workers tied to important nobles, while Leliana is helping her to gain contacts among the underworld and nobles. I think she's being groomed to take over as spymaster soon. Speaking of Leliana, she's doing fine as well, but is considering stepping down, perhaps even returning to the Chantry. Josephine never changes, of course. She's still keeping our connections strong across Thedas. She and Thom Rainier just welcomed a third child, actually. They named himYves, after her father. Rainier is second-in-command under Cullen, and in charge of training recruits. Which reminds me: Cullen wanted me to ask you if you could send some of your best Seekers to train an elite group of soldiers for him."

"Of course," Cassandra said. "So much has changed since I left. I really must visit Skyhold soon."

"You've been saying that for 20 years, Cassandra. You only came back to discreetly give birth and name Vex."

She turned to her daughter. "Oh, it's Vex now, is it?"

"Well, Avexis Cassandra Marian Danielle Trevelyan **is** a bit long, Mother…"

"Each name carries significance, though. Avexis for an elven mage I saved as a young woman. Cassandra for my birth name. Marian for the Champion of Kirkwall, who gave her life to save your father and I. Danielle for my late apprentice Daniel."

"Right, because you loved being called Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast by everyone you knew," Antinnis cut in.

"Shut up."

"Yes, Your…Perfection," he teased.

She smiled again. "Avexis, dear, can you give your father and I some time alone?"

Vex grimaced. "Eww. I'll be in the marketplace, then. Do try not to make a mess of the house during your 'alone time.'"

Two hours later, Cassandra lay in the arms of Antinnis in a huge Orlesian bed that graced their personal quarters. She couldn't remember the last time the two of them had time alone. _The night we conceived Avexis?_ She asked herself. After all, Antinnis had been making the trips to Val Royeaux, and between her busy schedule as Divine and his as Lord Inquisitor, they at best had time to spend as a whole family for a short period each visit. Even those had to be discreet and not too often; few people outside of the Inquisition knew that Lord Trevelyan and Divine Victoria had been secretly married for the past two decades.

Antinnis rolled over to look into her eyes. "Cassandra…"

"Do not say it, Antinnis."

"…I want to go public with us."

"We've talked about this before. We cannot do that without causing an uproar."

"You're the Divine, the leader of the faithful. You can do whatever you want, including writing an edict allowing for marriage among the Chantry."

Cassandra scowled, making the scar on her jaw stand out more. "You know most women in the Chantry are considered married to the Maker, like Andraste was."

"And yet Andraste had a mortal husband and children, did she not?"

"That…is actually a valid point." She sighed. "This will take some time, you understand. I will have to prepare the edict, as well as an announcement regarding you, I, and Avexis."

"I've waited this long. Speaking of time, how much more do we have until people start arriving in the city?"

"Another few hours. Why?"

He grinned mischievously. "Plenty enough time for another round or two," he said, and kissed his wife.

**Author's****note: **If Cassandra seems a bit...mellower to you, look it at this way: it's been 21 years, time, age, and the postion of Divine will do that to a person.


	3. Chapter 3: The Teyrn and the Old God

Kieran hated being late to anything. It's why he made sure he wasn't late, even fashionably so, among the nobles arriving to Val Royeaux for the party the following day. His moustache and short beard were well-trimmed and groomed for the occasion. The outfit he wore was custom-made for this event: a blue and white patterned silk brocade shirt, the colors of the Grey Wardens that his father now ran, white pants with a grey trim along the sides. Blue and white leather boots made of snofleur skin as well as a griffon-shaped necklace completed the ensemble. Teyrn or not, he wanted everyone there to know where his heritage lay.

_An open-air party right in the middle of the public square. How exhilarating,_ a voice whispered inside his head.

"They didn't have any in your day, Urthemiel?" Kieran spoke softly so as not to garner any undue attention. One of the side effects of containing the essence of the Tevinter Old God of Beauty within himself was the dragon's voice in his head, which hadn't manifested itself until his fifteenth birthday, along with other side effects, like permanently changing his brown eyes to a unique (and attractive) violet color. "Anyways, the party isn't until tomorrow, you know."

_Then why are we even here today?_

"I wanted to stop by the Grand Cathedral, pay my respects like all the other nobles will."

_To the being that imprisoned me underground out of sheer jealousy. The irony is palpable, my boy._ Kieran ignored the dragon's snide comment as he entered the Grand Cathedral and sat in one of its pews. Bowing his head slightly, he repeated a few verses of the Chant of Light in an undertone. Like his father but much unlike his mother, Kieran Cousland had a deep respect for the Maker (much to the chagrin of Urthemiel), and never left Highever or anywhere else he went without visiting its Chantry even briefly.

"Kieran Cousland?" A familiar-sounding voice behind him broke his meditations, and he turned around in the pew to face its owner. _Who is she, Kieran? She's beautiful, almost as much as I._ The newcomer wore a fancy Orlesian dress, the kind only someone very wealthy could afford. Her long brown hair was split into multiple braids, hanging freely down her back. Her particularly piercing eyes seemed so familiar to him…

"Avexis? Avexis Trevelyan, is that really you? How many years has it been?" He reached over to shake her hand, but instead found himself pulled into a very unexpected hug, making him blush slightly.

"Seven years," she said. Quickly remembering herself, she let go of him and bowed. "That is to say, it has been seven years since you visited Skyhold, Teyrn Cousland."

"No need to stand on ceremony now, Avexis. Call me Kieran, please."

"Only if you call me Vex."

"Very well, **Vex**. So I assume you and your father are here for the party tomorrow?"

"That's right. I…ah, stopped by to see the Divine, is all. But it seems she's not here."

"Could she be off with your father, perhaps?" Before Vex could open her mouth, he leaned in closer. "I know she's your mother. **My** mother deduced it the last time we visited Skyhold. Worry not, though: my lips are sealed," he whispered. He motioned to the door, and the two walked out and in the direction of the marketplace. _Acting the part of the noble knight, are you Kieran? Hoping it will win over the fair maiden? She's already yours, boy, unless you truly cannot tell._ Sometimes, Kieran swore, it was hard to tell the difference between his draconic companion and his own mother.

The marketplace of Val Royeaux was starting to take on its signature energy, as important figures from across Thedas were slowly but surely arriving. A Fereldan bann whom Kieran could not remember the name of nodded at them as they passed by. Two masked ladies pointed in their direction and giggled, no doubt gossiping about the duo.

Vex turned to face her companion. "Will the king be coming, do you know? I've never met him before."

"Uncle Al – I mean King Alistair won't be joining us, no. He hates Orlesian-style parties. I told him that this one would be different, but no…'I'd rather relive my first meeting with your mother again every day for the next year than attend another party in Orlais,' I believe his words to me were."

Vex giggled. "'Uncle Al', huh? You must be really close to him to call the King of Ferelden that."

"Yeah, I am. Wait, is that all you got out of everything I just said to you? That I call the king Uncle Al?"

She actually laughed this time. "No, it just stood out more. Anyways, as I was asking…"

Kieran rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're very close. The king is my father's best friend, after all. He and Aunt Anora don't have any children, so they've always treated me as if I was theirs. You could say that I see a side of them that few others get to. Whether or not that's actually a good thing remains to be seen."

"Same with my father. All most people see is 'Lord Inquisitior Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Hero of Thedas', while all I see is a sarcastic mage that just so happens to be both the Inquisitor and the man who raised me."

Now it was Kieran's turn to laugh. "Speaking of fathers, I have to go find mine. He wasn't too far behind me, according to Mother. Until tomorrow, my Lady Trevelyan." He bowed and flashed her a smile that made her blush as she curtsied.

_In my time, a woman that beautiful would serve at my temple, attending to my shrine and my worshippers. Do you plan for her to fulfill that same sort of role in your castle's quarters? _Urthemiel hissed.

"Quiet, you. Yes, she is beautiful, and full of life. But I hardly plan on bedding her. You know I'm not that kind of man."

You, _on the other hand, would have made a poor servant of me, with your attitude and view of life._

"Shut up, dragon," he mumbled. Try as he might, though, he couldn't get Vex off of his mind. Something about her just…stirred something in him. His uncle, father, and even his mother had all tried setting him up with women, but even as he approached his thirty-third year he never had a relationship that lasted long enough to transition into marriage. The closest he'd got was an ill-advised relationship with a dwarven Legionnaire he'd met in the Deep Roads, and that didn't survive his return to the surface, and neither did she, unfortunately. It was too early to tell, but perhaps he should get to know Avexis Trevelyan, he wondered as he searched the growing crowd for his father.

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the slow start-up to this story. I hope you're enjoying the characters so far, this is just the groundwork for what's to come, and a way to introduce to the decisions I made across my three Dragon Age games. Chapter 4 is coming soon!**

**- R.B.**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Heroes and Heralds

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me as I wrote up chapter 4, your patience was worth it, I like to think. We're finally getting to the REAL beginning of this adventure with this chapter, so enjoy!**

Antinnis wasn't at all surprised at how many people with fancy titles were trying to get favors out of him at the party. By his count, four Ferelden banns, 2 Orlesian dukes, and even an Antivan prince had all asked for the Inquisition's assistance with one stupid thing or another. It was to the point that he all but automatically replied to each with "Please refer all requests and favors through a letter to Ambassador Montilyet." While this was not unexpected, being the most powerful individual in Thedas after all, it was frustrating to not be approached by someone who wasn't trying to get something out of him. He downed a cup of wine like it was water and grumbled inaudibly.

"Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan," came a voice from his left. Antinnis turned, prepared to deliver the same line he'd been saying for the past three hours, only to be greeted by a face with a genuine smile on it. The man's short hair and trimmed beard were streaked with silver-white hairs, giving him a distinguished look. Despite the many battles his physique implied, he still had the look and air of a noble about him. He extended a hand, ringed with a twisted loop of rosewood with shifting shapes running across it. "We haven't met in person, but have had a number of dealings. Aedan Cousland, First Warden and occasional Arl of Amaranthine, at your service."

Antinnis happily shook the man's hand. "At last I get to meet the Hero of Ferelden after all these years! I've heard so much about you, and your gifts were all very well-received."

"No doubt Leliana filled your ears with the many adventures we had," the man laughed. "I've also heard much about you from my wife and son, all good things of course. Again, I cannot thank you and the Inquisition enough for your support and assistance of my family. I'd send more gifts, but with the recent relocation of our main headquarters to Ferelden, I'm in a bit of a disarray."

"Ah yes, I had heard that you moved the headquarters from Weisshaupt to Amaranthine and became the de facto arl."

"Again, you mean. When I was Warden-Commander, King Alistair gave the arling to the Grey Wardens and the title to the presiding Warden-Commander and so I became arl. But since Ferelden doesn't need a Warden-Commander now, I made my successor the Warden-Commander of the Anderfels and I'm arl again, with all the joys that office gives me."

"I know the feeling. So many people expect me to mediate arguments, do favors, settle disputes, change minds…thank the Maker I have advisors. Speaking of nobility, will your wife be joining us this evening?"

"Arlessa Morrigan, as she's now fond of calling herself, has opted to stay home, though she sends her greetings to you personally." Aedan motioned towards a less-crowded section of the marketplace and lowered his voice. "Now that we're away from the crowd, I trust you've heard about the incident in Minrathous?"

"Half the nobles here are discussing it. Six dead magisters? A member of the Magisterium babbling in Ancient Tevene before killing them with powerful blood magic? I have a friend in the Magisterium who barely survived it, he said there was no lead-up to it the weeks and months before it happened. Yet, the Imperium seems to be unfazed, despite how unprecedented something like this is. While everyone across southern Thedas talks about it, it's as if the Tevinters think it's just a night terror."

Aedan stroked his beard thoughtfully before leaning in to whisper. "It gets stranger. I have a…friend among the Qunari, an old companion during the Fifth Blight. Two weeks ago, an elven man came to the other Warden fortress in Ferelden, Soldier's Peak. How he knew I'd be there with Morrigan for the week instead of at Vigil's Keep is beyond me. He delivered a simple message: 'The day I spoke to you about may arrive soon, kadan. I will not look for you upon the battlefield if it comes.' When I implored, the messenger stated that all he knew was that something Tevinter did was causing the Qunari to ready their forces for an attack."

"Another Qunari invasion after all these years? Are you sure?"

"My old companion? He's the Qunari Arishok – leader of their military."

Antinnis' eyes widened a little. "If the Qunari launch an invasion, the Imperium will likely call for help…"

"…and whether or not anyone comes to their aid, the war will spill into the rest of Thedas. Anyone who sides with Tevinter will be declaring war on the Qunari, who have agents and assassins in every major city from Minrathous to Denerim. Anyone who doesn't will still be a target, considering that the last Qunari invasion wasn't limited to one nation."

"A violation of the Llomeryn Accords…that is a grim prospect. Maybe I need to reach out to my own Qunari contact, within their intelligence network. He may not be as high up in the chain of command as your friend, but I may be able to find out a little bit more." Antinnis looked the First Warden in the eye. "I know you Wardens stay neutral in political matters, but a war will affect all of us. Your people and your family have both worked with the Inquisition in the past; can I rely on your cooperation now?"

Aedan clasped the Inquisitor's shoulder. "You have it, Lord Trevelyan. Now, we should probably get back to mingling, lest we attract unwanted eavesdroppers." The two heroes rejoined the main party and took two more glasses of wine. Aedan nudged Antinnis and pointed towards their children, who were dancing together to a melody the orchestra had just struck up. "They seem quite taken with each other, don't you think?"

"She's been taken with him ever since she first met him when she was still a girl."

"Morrigan is desperate to marry Kieran off, it's usually the first thing she comments on whenever he visits. She counts you as a friend and respects your lover, despite how she may feel about the Chantry. Perhaps after we've saved the world, we could discuss a marriage between the two…?"

"And here all I promised Avexis I'd do is arrange for her to spend some time with the man. Let's save the world first, then we'll negotiate," Antinnis chuckled. "The heroes of Thedas, together at last and allied to protect the world once again." He raised his glass. "To peace!"

Aedan clinked his glass to his companion's. "To new friends when they're need most!"

Just then, a bloodcurdling screech carried high above the party. The gates cordoning the marketplace off busted open as red and black-clad soldiers swarmed in, blades brandished but not attacking. A shadow fell over the panicking partygoers as a large creature landed upon one of the buildings. It was a dragon, larger than any high dragon and as black as obsidian. As it glared at the gathered nobles, a voice boomed within their very minds. "Tremble, mortals! For too long you have forgotten me and my brothers, worshipping another god in our place. Now it is time to be reminded of whom you have neglected! I am fire and death, retribution and justice! The God of Vengeance! I AM DRACONIS!"


	5. Chapter 5: Draconis

The dragon swept its fiery gaze over the nobles huddled together once again, its voice now a growl in their minds. "Kill them all," it said, taking off into the skies. The soldiers edged in slowly, swords raised and shields leveled as they herded the defenseless nobles towards the far gates, blocked off with the guards dead. Avexis Trevelyan and Kieran Cousland spared each other as nervous glance.

"Where are the other guards? The chevaliers? Surely this hasn't gone unnoticed," she asked.

"Those who aren't dead, you mean? The gates are sealed, even if they were to get here soon it wouldn't matter." Kieran turned to ask his father for his opinion, only to discover he wasn't with the crowd. "And now my father's gone. Marvelous."

Avexis looked around. "So is mine, and my mother, too. That is hardly a coincidence, I'm sure." She took a quick look over the masked soldiers. The shields didn't have any heraldry that she knew of, being emblazoned with red jaws like those of the dragon that had just taken off. There were at least 30 of them, all wearing heavy armor and masks and led by what appeared to be a mage, with staff in hand. Even though there were more nobles than soldiers, they were vastly outmatched.

Kieran's eyes saw differently. The masked helms were definitely Tevinter, the tuning fork-like ornament on top of them gave that away. The shield's heraldry was unlike any he'd ever seen either, but there were many cults and other forces he didn't know of. Their stances, however…not truly soldiers, or ones with little combat experience. Almost like local militia armed with superb equipment. Even then, they were a very real threat, and Kieran was not armed properly. On top of that, their leader was a mage, likely a magister, given his air of control and command. He tried to think of a plan, anything that would allow for survivors among the nobles, but the voice in his head wouldn't stop screeching. _It's him! It's really him! He has awoken, and the world will burn because of it! Lord Draconis has risen!_ He had never heard Urthemiel panic before, even when the two of them were faced down by hordes of enemies, yet this one dragon had him in a frenzy.

Avexis' voice snapped him back to attention. "I say we charge, take them by surprise. If we can grab a weapon or two…"

"We can't risk the nobles getting caught in the fray. Let's wait it out a little longer. Try to find a better moment to strike."

"What makes you think a better moment will present itself before we're skewered?!" As if on cue, a wall of fire sprang between the soldiers and nobles just long enough to back the assailants up. Kieran charged the moment the wall lowered, taking a straggler down and disarming him of sword and shield. Preparing his shield defense, he looked for the source of the fire, at last seeing his father and the Inquisitor armed with sword and staff respectively, along with what appeared to be a similarly-armed Divine Victoria.

"Looks like that was our moment," Kieran said to Vex. Get behind me, I'll watch over you."

Vex slid a short metal cylinder out from her sleeve. With a gripping twist, a sword guard popped from the sides of one end, followed by a long blade of black spirit energy. "Sorry to spoil your heroics," she grinned, "but I don't need protection."

Aedan, Antinnis, and Cassandra joined their children, forming a line in front of the helpless nobles. For a second, the magister leading them hesitated. He looked at his men, then at his opposers. Saying something in what sounded like ancient Tevene, he vanished, leaving his men behind. Leaderless and visibly stunned by his cowardice, the men nonetheless charged.

"Last one to kill a bad guy buys the ale tonight," Antinnis said, and the five charged the horde. Magic flew as he shot fire from his borrowed staff. Blades rang out as Cassandra, Kieran, and Aedan cut down multiple foes at a time. Avexis threw a barrier around her comrades before wading into the thick of the fighting with spirit blade ready. It was time to see if all that sparring she'd done against Cullen's troops and her father himself had paid off. She let the combat magic flow through her as she slashed through the troops, every strike fueling her barrier. As her father opened a tiny rift to pull the last ones together, she cut them down with the fury of a true Knight-Enchanter.

30 soldiers sent to kill the partygoers, 30 corpses now littering the marketplace. Cassandra had forgotten the rush of combat after so many years on the Sunburst Throne preaching peace. She quickly turned to see if her daughter was injured and another rush, this one of both pride and joy, came over her as she stood there unhurt and with black blade glimmering. Remembering that they were in public and she had not made her big announcement yet, she pushed her feelings down and joined everyone else.

As the nobles breathed a collective sigh of relief and cheered their five saviors, the five convened together. Antinnis spoke first. "They were clearly Tevinter in origin, given their equipment and the magister leading them. Perhaps Venatori remnants?"

"That would not be impossible," said Cassandra, "but they were servants of Corypheus, not this…dragon."

"Speaking of which," Aedan chimed in, "that was unlike and dragon I've ever seen, and I've seen some strange dragons before. What do we know of it?"

Kieran stepped forward and raised his voice. "His name is Draconis, the Tevinter Old God of Vengeance, and apparently their king."

Cassandra gave him a hard, piercing glare. "And how do you know this?"

Aedan looked at his son, who gave him a knowing nod. "My son has a…gift for this sort of thing. If he says that's what the dragon is, then that's what it is. Strange, though: his name isn't part of the Tevinter Pantheon. The only two Old Gods left should be Lusacan and Razikale. If he's their king, why isn't he mentioned?"

Kieran closed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "If a people really don't like the reign of their king, they may try to expunge any record of him so that future generation do not know of him. Likewise, the Old Gods sealed Draconis away before seeking the worship of the Ancient Tevinters."

Antinnis turned to face him. "How is it that he woke up, then?"

"I…am not sure. He was locked away by his fellow Old Gods, not The Maker, so I don't think it's the darkspawn."

"All of this speculation and conversing is nice," Vex finally cut in, "but we need to do something before that dragon or whatever it is targets more cities. We need to take action."

"I agree," said Cassandra. "I will remain here and try to rally the nobles. The influence of Divine Victoria can get much going."

"Likely," Aedan said. "Lord Trevelyan and I have struck another alliance between the Grey Wardens and the Inquisition. We should get our forces ready to move. Lord Trevelyan, I will move the closest Wardens to Skyhold, where we can coordinate our efforts better."

"That's a grand idea, First Warden," Antinnis said, "but what about our little…Qunari and Tevinter problem? The Inquisition needs to make its presence felt by both sides."

"I actually have an idea about that. We need representatives, people who will either side will not be so quick to either dismiss or harm." Aedan looked over that Vex and Kieran "Let's send our children to the north to talk to the Magisterium and hopefully someone of authority among the Qunari, if they're lucky."

Antinnis, Cassandra, and Vex grabbed a few things from Chateau Trevelyan before heading off their on their separate quests. "So you know what you're doing, right?"

Vex sighed. "For the hundredth time, Father, yes. Go with Kieran to Minrathous and find Magister Pavus. Tell him you sent us and he'll help with the rest. I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now."

"You'll always be my little troublemaker, darling. When you become a parent, you'll understand. I have something for you, by the way." He stepped into another room and returned with a staff. An odd combination of sylvanwood and dragonbone, it had a fierce blade on one end, and a crystal skull on the other. Frost constantly emanated from the skull, as if it were made of unmelting ice. "The Skull of Winters Past. I crafted her when you started showing signs of magical talent. You're ready for it now." He hugged his daughter tight. "Be careful, Avexis. The fate of Thedas rests in your hands as well…no pressure, of course."

Cassandra once again hugged her family, as she did the day before. Antinnis brushed a tear from her eye as they walked out as a family one last time. Antinnis spared once last look at his girls before he took to the skies to Skyhold. Vex blew her mother a kiss goodbye as she joined Kieran on horseback, mounting a black steed she had named Sophitia. With a spur, she rode off on the northern road.

**A/N: And now we truly begin. My thanks to everyone who's supported my efforts thus far. If I get enough reviews, I'll start posting review responses as well, so keep 'em coming!**


End file.
